Agent
<--Specialist Class -- The Agent Path is one of six possible specializations for the Specialist Class in Prophecy of the Fated. The agent is a specialization focused on Espionage; there are some abilities only available to the Agent. Agents are unique in that they are the only class capable of pickpocketing and they deal damage with DEX rather than STR when using half-hand weapons. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the specialist to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Description: A Specialist focusing on stealth, infiltration, and misdirection. The Agent is a fundamentalist of Espionage. Provides: Espionage Mastery New Skills Starting Abilities: (4) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Espionage, War Tactics, Speechcraft, Agent (1) - Agent (must be Cloak & Dagger) -- -- -- -- Agent Requires: Level 1 & Dagger (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Agent) Passive Effect - Agent Attacks made with and requirement checks for .5h weapons are decided by DEX rather than STR or ACC. Also adds an additional level of advantage to attacks made with Elgin weapons at melee range. -- -- Skullduggery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Agent) Passive Effect - Agent Allows the agent to declare if their attacks and attack abilities made from stealth ignore shield. Allows the agent to use all non-attack Espionage abilities without breaking stealth. Also allows the agent to use non-basic movement abilities without breaking stealth. -- -- Pickpocket (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Agent) (Requires Stealth) Rank 1+ Major Action - Agent 1 FP - Melee Ability Allows the agent to pickpocket a target while in stealth. Another player, or a GM, may always refuse to participate in a pickpocket attempt; although it is discouraged. To pickpocket a specific item, the agent must declare which item they are attempting to pickpocket. The base difficulty to pickpocket a specific item is determined by its (level)x(itemslots) but a GM may determine a custom difficulty for any item; when pickpocketing credits there is no base difficulty. Make a skill check of DEX+CHA to determine the agents pickpocketing ability, to successfully pickpocket a declared item the agent must roll both higher than or equal to the difficulty determined for the item and the Perception of the target; when successfully pickpocketing credits the amount of credits pickpocketed is determined by the value of the roll multiplied by 10 but no more credits can be pickpocketed than the target is carrying. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all pickpocketing attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary if the Perception and difficulty of the specific item are of a level below the rank of this ability. A failed pickpocket attempt will cause hostility. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Gift (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Agent) (Requires Stealth) Passive Effect - Agent Allows the agent to place items into the inventory of other characters, by making Pickpocket attempts. -- -- Knuckledust (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Agent) (Requires an equipped .5H weapon) Major Action - Agent 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. Adds an additional Critical Roll for the attack. This attack requires 5 Range or less. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Move (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Agent) Major Action - Agent 1 FP - Melee Ability Allows the specialist to use an enemy's equipped weapon as if it was their own. Make a skill check of DEX+CHA to determine the character's weapon hijacking ability, to successfully force the enemy to aim and fire the agent must make a roll greater than the enemy's Perception; if successful, the agent may declare a target within range of the enemy and have the enemy make an attack against the declared target. On a failed attempt, the Agent may make a different Major Action this turn instead; this ability may only be used once per turn. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Assassinate (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Agent) Passive Effect - Agent On a turn where the agent successfully kills an enemy from stealth, the agent is able to make an additional Major Action; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes